Spell 'Reward'
by redleaveshavefallen
Summary: Random freaking Tadase x Kairi citrus-y fiction I randomly got an idea about and had to write. Tadase isn't doing so well in spelling, but Kairi decides to help him. The rules are simple. Every time he spells a word right, he gets a reward...


Kairi x Tadase, smut-ish, the plot slowly crumbles away near the end there... I don't own anything.

* * *

"Okay Kairi," started Yukari as she relaxed on the couch, "make sure to mess with those guardians. You know, mess with them. So they can't predict you. Catch them off guard. Do your worst!"

Waving a can of beer like a flaming torch, she continued. "Yeah, give'em your all! Do what you need to do! Do it! Ha ha ha..." Another swig. "Good lucky, Kairi ne san..."

Kairi looked at his sister and shook his head, a smile on his lips. "It's nii san, sister. Please don't work to hard. You'll tire yourself." He leaned down at the foot of the couch to see she was already asleep. Yukari's mouth lay open, a bit of drool already making it's was down, the can slipping as her head lolled to the side. Kairi took the can before it fell, then wiped his sister's mouth.

"I'll be sure to catch them off guard, nii san..." Both he and his chara smiled softly, a light snore coming from the couch.

"Spelling is worrying me and and more recently," Tadase admitted at the next meeting, smiling sheepishly. "I may end up going home after to school to study rather than come here. That is, if my grades get worse."

Several complaints and worries came from the table then, all hoping he wouldn't need to leave. He was the leader after all, even though ever since Kairi came he had been seen as more of the groups ring master.

"Since that would severely cut down on productivity, maybe I should just help you study after meetings. I'm sure it will take much less time, and your grades will go up. There will be no need for worry."

"That's our class prez!" Said green haired boy pushed up his glasses professionally, looking every bit the formal worker. There was a reason the others overlooked his attitude; he got things done, and got them done efficiently.

"That would be great, Jack," Tadase replied, a sweet and innocent smile on his face. the King's face. the leader of the entire group.

If Kairi got him, it would be getting the source, right? Why not disorient him a bit? Of course, it was all for Yukari... Of course...

"Sanjou san? You said to meet here, right?" Tadase entered a dimly lit building; this part of the school had shotty lighting, and the flickering made shadows play along the walls like living creatures. All of it was rather unnerving. But he could see Sanjou san had been there. A table was set up, with lists covering it in neat, orderly piles. A chair was also situated on either side of the table, one already being occupied.

"I'm sorry for the atmosphere in this room, but it was the only one I could secure. It's hard to get one at such short notice." He looked as professional as ever, the flickering light reflecting off his glasses in almost haunting patterns. It was chilling, yet enticing...

"I'm glad you could meet me. You can sit at that chair. I already have some spelling lists from your teacher." He held up a piece of paper from a pile, then gestured to the opposite chair.

"Thank you so much for setting this all up, Sanjou san. I'm not sure what I would do without you." Setting himself down into the appointed chair, he found himself staring straight into Kairi's glasses, trying to find his eyes behind the glare of the lights. "How should we start this?"

Kairi smiled. "I had an idea for how this would go. You correctly spell something, I reward you. You get it wrong, I don't. I have lists from easy words to hard. Each reward will put you on a new list." The lights buzzed above them. It was distracting.

"Reward?" The only answer he received was a curt nod from the Jack before his picked up the first list and held it so Tadase couldn't see.

"This list is from the start of the year, but you should remember. Can you spell, 'reward'?" The corners of Kairi's lips twitched into a smile; he could feel his pulse beating in his wrists, knowing what he was going to do.

"R-E-W-A-R-D," Tadase replied, if not with a bit of hesitation. He was still young, and spelling aloud was difficult.

Kairi stood from his chair, startling Tadase, and stopped to stand next to him. He then took a chocolate and gave it to Tadase.

"Correct. Next word." He stopped, to allow Tadase the pleasure of eating his treat. "Spell, 'pencil'."

"P-E-N-S-I-L-L," Tadase replied. Kairi took a chocolate from his pocket, and ate it.

"Wrong. It's not spelled pen-sill as in window sill, it's spelled with a C and one L. Next word." Kairi licked his lips and continued with his second list. "Spell, 'children'."

"C-H-I-L-D..." Kairi nodded, Tadase looking up to him for confirmation. "..R-E-N."

"Correct." This time, Kairi didn't reach to his pocket for a chocolate. He was already out of those. Instead, he took his glasses and swiped them off his face, revealing detirmined and sparkling eyes. Placing them on the table, he then leaned down, his hand moving lower until...

Tadase sucked in his breath when Kairi touched him, pleasure mixing with shock. Kairi's eyes sparkled with amusement even in the dim light as he saw Tadase's blush.

"Next word."

Tadase had no idea what had happened. Well, he did, but... Why? Of course, he was too polite to ask, too polite to say anything really, but do what Tadase's sis best: Obey (Too bad, Kiseki and Musashi were absent talking of strategic plans).

Kairi picked up the new list, the third, and smiled. "Spell, 'orange'."

"O-o, R-A-N-G-E." Once again, another smirk from the younger boy.

"Correct." He then leaned down, and stroked Tadase slowly through his shorts, listening to first an intake of breath and then soft mews.

"K-kairi..." And then, suddenly, he stopped, taking his hand away to get another list.

"I wouldn't have thought you would put up so little fight. Doesn't matter. Next word." So this was it. The reward. Panting softly, Tadase was more than a bit frightened, but already wanting. He wanted his reward, for his Jack to serve him. But there was a mischievous glint in the Jack's eye, showing other plans.

"Spell, 'prince'."

Kiseki or no Kiseki, the change happened. Suddenly Tadase was up, only to be pushed back down by Kairi into the chair. The Jack sat down on Tadase's legs, which was anything but comfortable, and leaned in until he could whisper into his ear.

"Spell it. Who knows, it could be on the test. Spell _prince_."

Tadase continued to thrash his head wildly, trying to escape, to escape the _torment_ (spelled T-O-R-M-E-N-T) brought upon from his Jack chair, who should be the one trapped by _him_, when said servant bit his ear. It hurt. He had sharp little teeth. Then, the voice, suddenly rough for his age, leaked into his ear again.

"Spell it. You may get a reward." Suddenly, he felt the warmth of a hand, floating precariously close over him.

"P..." he felt a smile against his ear making it's way to his temple, soft lips brushing against the skin, "R.. I... N... C-E." It was getting harder to concentrate. Too hard to concentrate. Too hard to spell. And he meant 'hard' quite literally.

And suddenly, the hand was back. It stroked faster, and had the character change from before be wiped away, and Tadase was submitting, submitting to Kairi's touch. Then, kairi attempted to stop when Tadase lifted his hips to the hand, wanting more.

"No. New word." Tadase wanted to command him like he did with his character change, to order no more words, but instead he just bit his lip and sat there quite feebly.

"Spell, 'correct.'"

"C-O-R-E-C-T, correc-"

"Wrong." Kairi stood up, no longer sitting on top of Tadase but instead walking so he was behind the chair, out of sight. It was unnerving, to say the least. "Concentrate."

Well. Easier said than done.

"Try again. 'Correct'."

With a sigh, Tadase retried, feeling a pulsing near his lower legs, a want... "C-O-R-R-E-C-T. Correct."

"Quite." And then he was pushed onto the table, sprawling on top of the papers, with Kairi upon him again. Before he could retaliate his hand was where it was meant to be, and Tadase was wirthering beneath him. At one point, Kairi realized he had lost some of his control within the loud breaths and pants and mews, but by then the shorts were already gone.

"...New... word."

"But-"

"Don't you want a reward?"

Tadase didn't get it. He didn't get it at all. Any of it, what 'it' even was. Was it a game? Some kind of confession? A dare? Whatever it was, he didn't care anymore. He was past the point of caring. He could care later, when he was home and asking himself why he went along. But currently, Tadase would submit, recite his letters, and ge5t his reward.

"Spell, 'challenge'."

"C-H-A-L-L-E-N-G-E." It was a challenge to spell, with Kairi on top of him, body pressed against his, eyes boring into his own...

"Correct." And then the eyes were gone, as well as Tadase's boxers. "Kairi, what are you-" and then something warm was on his length, one long, torturous lick, and for some sick reason Tadase wanted more. When Kairi looke up, maybe to gauge his reaction, Tadase could see through the glaze one his eyes he wanted more too.

"Last word, and this is the challenge word..." Kairi was panting now, heavy pants, seductive pants. "Spell, finale."

Tadase had no idea how to spell that word, even if he wasn't disoriented. He mumbled something that started with an F and ended in an E but wasn't quite finale. Kairi didn't care anymore. He, too, was beyond caring.

The tongue touched his length again, soon engulfed in Kairi's mouth as the warmth spread like fire. His tongue tranced over the organ, at one point touching the tip and making Tadase buck up, only for Kairi to grab his hips and keep him down. He was gagging. It hurt.

Tadase was grabbing his hair and pulling, and Kairi was doing the best he could to make sure he didn't die. Tadase was getting bigger, and he was sure...

"I changed my mind. This is the final question." Tadase had no idea when he had gotten his mouth free, but he heard his groan of disappointment echo his words.

"And if I get it right... You'll finish this."

"Only if you spell 'finnish'."

Tadase tried the best he could. It was such an easy word, but there was a throbbing demanding his every cells' attention, and evening hos breathing, and suddenly he could hear that buzzing of the lights again, louder, pounding in his ears. He could still taste chocolate on his tongue, mixed with siliva.

"F-I-N-S-H"

"Wrong."

"F-I-I-S-H"

"Wrong."

"Kairi, darn it!" He was pleading, his voice an octave higher, breathing coming fast. "F-I-N-I-S-H Finish me!"

And Kairi did.

The glasses left on the table fell to the floor.

Tadase had just come, and Kairi had escaped. So Tadase was left on the table, papers scattered under him, the light buzzing as if it were mocking him. He cleaned up the mess with the papers and got himself situated, barely able to stand. What... what was that?

_"Well ne san, I defintely caught him off guard. He won't have a clue when I confess to Amu! Ha ha ha ha ha..."_

* * *

Yes, Yukari ddn't matter from the start! Selfish Kairi!

oh, and Tadase didn't remember any of those words. Aty all. Except finish. But he hates to spell that now.

I CAN'T WRITE CIRTUS STUFF BUT I TRIED! QAQ It was going pretty well until the end there...


End file.
